warhammer_40kfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is a military science fictionreal-time strategy video game developed by Relic Entertainment and released by THQ on September 20, 2004. Dawn of War is based on the popular tabletop miniature wargame Warhammer 40,000, developed by Games Workshop and originally published in 1987. Gameplay and Features Dawn of War is a small-scale RTS game where the player commands infantry squads and ground vehicles to defeat his opponent(s). Combat units are produced from production buildings using two resources: Requisition and Power. The Requisition resource is gathered by controlling "Strategic Points" on the combat map; these points must be "captured" by an infantry squad and can be taken back by the opponent. The Power resource is gathered by building generator structures, which require Requisition to be built. The combat units engage in both ranged and close combat to defeat enemy units. Many units have specific roles; e.g., a lightly armed infantry squad may be effective against other infantry but useless if trying to shoot at an armored transport vehicle, while a missile launcher would damage the transport vehicle badly yet remain ineffective against infantry squads. Units may have special abilities such as concealment, throwing grenades or teleporting short distances. The game is usually won by either destroying the opponent's base or controlling a majority of the strategic assets on the map. Single-player campaign missions may also involve destroying a specific character. Factions Dawn of War features playable factions from the Warhammer 40,000 universe: Space Marines, Orks, Eldar, Chaos, Tyranids, Imperial Guard, Necrons, Tau Empire, Sisters of Battle and Dark Eldar. Modes The game has a linear single-player campaign that can beign conquer of worlds, and a multiplayer mode that allows individual or teamed matches for up to eight players. In the single-player story, the player must started campaign in Dawn of War universe, that spans a total of 19 missions. Reception Reviews for Dawn of War were mostly positive, adding up to a Metascore of 86 (out of 100) on Metacritic with most of the reviews in the excellent range. Gameplay was considered conservative but top-notch, although there were some complaints about the campaign being too simplistic. Graphics and audio were praised; they actually hold pretty well even today, five years later. As GameSpy put it, "While Dawn of War doesn't break any new ground for the RTS genre, it is, nonetheless, a supremely polished and well-balanced example of it, a credit to both the development team, and a laurel wreath for the license it bears." * Metacritic: 86 (out of 100) http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/warhammer-40000-dawn-of-war * IGN: 8.8 (out of 10) http://pc.ign.com/articles/549/549795p1.html * GameSpy: 4.5 (out of 5) http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/warhammer-40000-dawn-of-war/548862p1.html * GameSpot: 8.8 (out of 10) http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/wh40kdawnofwar/review.html * 1UP: A http://www.1up.com/do/reviewPage?cId=3134906&did=1 Special editions * Game of the Year (Dawn of War & four exclusive maps): September 21, 2005 * Gold Edition (Dawn of War & Winter Assault): March 31, 2008 * Platinum Edition (Dawn of War, Winter Assault & Dark Crusade): November 2010 * Dawn of War: Anthology (Dawn of War, Winter Assault & Dark Crusade): 2010 * Dawn of War: The Complete Collection (Dawn of War, Winter Assault, Dark Crusade & Soulstorm): March 2012 Category:Dawn of War